


Powerless

by DalishGrey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Feels, First Meetings, Mass Effect 1, Mentor/Protégé, Other, Powerlessness, Turians, brothers in oath, indoctrination, kind of feel sorry for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectre Saren Arterius had followed the career of Nihlus Kryik closely for many years. Nihlus had always been reckless, brash, but held honour in his core. Saren admired that.<br/>They became mentor and pupil, best friends, brothers in oath and honour, but it would soon be torn to pieces, by the very thing Saren thought could save them all. Sovereign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maqqy96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqqy96/gifts).



> I've never written Nihlus and Saren before, so this is completely experimental XD  
> I hope it's enjoyed! 
> 
> Any feedback is welcome :)
> 
> (Thank you to MizDirected for her help with turian words, she's amazing!)

Plates itched.

Mandibles twitched with impatient nerves.

He remembered meeting Nihlus as though it was merely the day before. Nihlus had been so brash, reckless, unable to take anything even remotely seriously, but he had a sense of honour and a gut instinct that surpassed many of his elders. He entered Saren's life in a peculiar way, he had been passed and berated by most of his superiors, though Saren couldn't understand why. As far as the Spectre had been concerned, young Kryik had a lot of potential, it was the very reason for Saren taking interest in his career. It had been a myriad of trials and tribulations that lead to their meeting, though it all started over a petty issue that should have won Nihlus commendations, not reassignment. Though his reassignment didn't last long, Saren didn't want his potential wasted on the conformity of the meritocracy.  
  
*****  


[ _The young turian sprinted, his white facial markings gleaming softly in the pale light of the training room. His mandibles twitching in mild pride as he passed those who ran along side him. It was a basic training exercise, one that Nihlus thoroughly enjoyed, merely for the simplicity._

_"Kryik!" A stern voice echoed through the complex, authority gripping to his name, though he knew it left a bitter taste on the palate of all his Commanders._

_Nihlus diverted from his course and ran towards the officer that called him, red markings giving grey plates and yellow eyes a sinister glare. He was there swiftly, every step somehow silent on the crisp, hard ground beneath his feet. The black armour he bore appeared as though it should weigh the same as its bearer, but he moved with a fluidic ease that he had grown to be proud of and recognized for. Nihlus was upon his 'summoner' within moments, a two-taloned hand raised in salute, he was reckless, but not without respect._

_"This is Spectre Saren Arterius," the officer stated, jutting his head towards the Spectre, partially hidden in shadow. He sauntered forward, the young soldier in his sights. "He is here to speak with you on an urgent matter, your training is resolved for the day," the red faced turian added, before turning to the approaching Spectre "he's all yours now Arterius, Spirits help you." The officer departed, not particularly eager to stay longer than necessary._

_"Thank you Demitus, I'll take it from here," Saren called after him, his mandibles shifting in mild amusement. He turned his attention to Nihlus, who still stood at attention, silently analysing the Spectre. "At ease Kryik." His gravelly voice seemed to wash over Nihlus, making every muscle relax, though his eyes still held distrust. "I've heard a lot about you and I have a...proposition."_

_"A proposition?" His curiosity piqued, head tilting in curiosity._

_"One you can't ignore," Saren added, his voice holding a quality that Nihlus didn't know whether to be wary of, or see as authority. "I want to mentor you." The Spectre stood a little straighter, a crooked smile threatening as Nihlus staggered._

_"You...what? You want to mentor me? " The young turian didn't know what to think, as far as he was concerned, he thought he'd pissed off too many people to even be considered for the Spectres._

_"Hmm, I appear to have an echo," the elder chuckled "but yes, I want to, you have potential Nihlus, potential wasted behind the walls of regulation and mediocrity." Saren knew his words carried weight and he knew the turian stood before him very well, the turian who would not waste an opportunity to help others, without restrictions._

_Nihlus seemed to ponder it, to seep into deep thought. His eyes flitted back and forth, assessing the Spectre for any sign that he may be misleading him. Then he stopped. He stood straight, pulled his shoulders back, lifted his head and saluted._

_"It'd be an honour, Fahrtrix," Nihlus stated, the excitement in his eyes reflected by the satisfaction in Saren's._

_"Very good, meet me at the docking bay in thirty minutes, we'll begin then." Saren clasped his own hands behind his back, head tilted in satisfied pride. Nihlus still stood before him, waiting, impatient. "Well? Get moving Kryik!"_

_"I...yes sir!" He bellowed, before turning on his heel and sprinting towards the barracks._

_'This will certainly be interesting' Saren mused, he had his protégé...and his work was only just beginning._ ]  
  
*****  


Many years had passed since that day, now Nihlus Kryik was a treasured friend, a brother not in blood but oath and honour, his _Fratrin_. But they differed like night and day, Nihlus would save who he could at any cost, he would get the job done, but refused to be ruthless in his execution. He had grown into one of the greatest Spectres on record. Then there was Saren, still ever the living legend, but he had always been cold, calculating...he would kill no one without reason, but always stated a reason could be found, even after the fact. They clashed regularly, but both were prone to seeing past their differences for the sake of their familial-like bond.

Saren hoped, hmph, _hope_. He always used the word loosely. The Spectre _desired_ that Nihlus would see past the situation and see Saren alone. That he would join him willingly, that he wouldn't have to waste a bullet on someone he held dear. So, yes, it could be said that for one moment in the tangled web that was his life, he had _hope_.

 _'Hope is weakness, death is inevitable, you know this to be true.'_ The voice reverberated through his mind, like sparks, jumping from node to node, sparking every muscle, every function to life.

"You said _I_ could handle this," Saren hissed, he breathed sharply as a searing pain tore at the muscle in his arm. "Argh, fine! He will join us, though it won't be easy."

He paced back and forth, heart steeled and mind stern as he contemplated what would happen next. Nihlus _had_ to see reason. Saren had no issue with killing, to him it was as simple and easy as breathing...but _this_? This was different, he did not want to have need of his weapon, Nihlus had to understand the rationality...the logic behind working with Sovereign, he needed to agree that an alliance was better than subjugation and/or death. He didn't want to have to pull the trigger on someone he called friend. 

The sound of quickened, heavy breaths and swiftly approaching footsteps, snapped him from his contemplation. But as his eyes rested on his friend, gun pressed firmly against his chest and eyes narrowed with determination, he hesitated. In a mere instant he fell into darkness, clawing feebly at the non-existent walls of the void he seeped into.

 _'What's happening?!'_ He screamed, his voice never passing through his lips, muted in his internal solitude.

"Saren?" Nihlus asked with reasonable uncertainty. He lowered his weapon as he took in the sight of his former mentor, of his friend.

"Nihlus." The voice that answered was Saren's but it was fractured, separate from the mind that spoke. Saren pounded against the walls of his own shell, the hammering of his fists simply muted and dulled in the strange expanse. It was cold. His bones aching, even though they physically  _weren't_. He felt disassociated with his own body, every move of his muscle, every glance of his eyes, not of his own accord. Saren had no control.

_'You would have hesitated, had he refused...and he **would** have refused.'_

Saren's eyes widened in realization. _Sovereign._

' _No, I wouldn't have, you know my rationalizations! You know what I am willing to sacrifice!'_ He answered, shouting with no voice.

"What are you doing here? This is _my_ mission," Nihlus questioned, his head tilted in contemplation.

Saren strode forward, planting a hand on Nihlus's back and turning away in a single motion.

"The Council thought you could do with some help on his one." Saren's gravelly voice no longer washed in a smooth wave, instead it grated, even in his own throat.

"Hmm, something isn't right Saren, there shouldn't be Geth here, there must be more going on," Nihlus mused, his back towards the elder Spectre.

_'Prove you are worth my time Saren.'_

Saren was wary of the finality, but he forced all unease and reservation from his mind.

 _'Never kill without good reason...'_ Sovereign stated, reciting the specific turian's mantra.

"You can always find a reason to kill someone," Saren muttered, realizing his voice was yet again his own. His taloned hand moved to the pistol at his hip and with no hesitation, he lifted it to line with the back of Nihlus's head. "Don't worry my friend, I have it all under control."

He pulled the trigger, the echo of the shot ringing out in the desolate colony.

_'Well done Saren.'_

Any pain that remained in his body began to subside, relief now dominant, mingled with fleeting grief.

"Let us finish it, Sovereign, what else must I do?" Saren asked, casting his gaze towards the far end of the port.   
  
_'Now, we claim the beacon, we bring back my brethren...we welcome the Reapers.'_  
  
"So be it." 


End file.
